


Personal Hero [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Captain America Sam Wilson, Fanart, Firefighter Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Captain America always seems to be around to save Steve when he needs it, he would almost think the hero has a soft spot for him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: SamSteve Anniversary Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682824
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: SamSteve Anniversary Week





	Personal Hero [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SamSteve Anniversary Week 2020](https://samstevesmallgifts.tumblr.com/post/611154720164315136/samsteve-anniversary-week-march-29-april-4) ~ Day 2: Captain America Sam Wilson (Loosely following the prompt: "Firefighter Steve and Cap Sam fall in love on the job.")

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
